Furry Brady
Furry Brady is Brady's teddy (that he found on the road), love and entertainment. (And future boyfriend) How did the find it? One day Brady wanted someone whom he could beg with. All his beggar friends had worked hard and they moved on in life. Brady found this teddy in the sewers. He went and gave it to a pookie but the pookie pooped n it. Realising how beautiful the teddy looked with the poop, he adopted it and named it furry brady Love Brady Loves Furry Brady more than being a beggar. He also wishes to marry Furry Brady Despite being a soft toy, Furry brady always rejects him which shows that even toys dont like bradyd5. Bradyd5 always hugs him during the night when he goes to sleep because he is scared of the dark. Furry Brady wishes to escape from brady. When Brady is begging, he always shows off furry brady to people walking down the streets and says 'Oh look at how cute he is! He is irresistable to look at! Please give us money for his sake so i can fix him! Please kind people. Oh pretty please!' But people ignore him and do not feel sorry for him, despite he has a sobbing voice Entertainment Whenever Brady is bored, he hugs furry brady for hours. Since Brady is too poor to have a TV near his sewage, he uses Furry Brady as a puppet. Trivia # Furry Brady Is Very wet and droopy # Furry Brady Has A Missing Eye which shows Brady doesn't take care of his belongings # Furry Brady also lost both it's hands and brady once went into the sewers for a whole month to look for them. He has never ever had a bath since then. # One of it's feet is missing and Brady spends hours looking for it by trash bins and dirty alleyways. # When Furry Brady looks at brady's face, he sees it as a huge butt. # Furry Brady would do anything to get away from Brady. He has also been dieciding to kill himself. # Furry Brady has been dead for 9 months. Brady's been able to count up to 9. # A kid that lost the teddy saw Brady with the teddy but didn't want it back because what has happened to it. The kid also didn't want to touch Brady, since he will cry like the butt he is. # Everything that is about Furry Brady is 100% sure. # One time a penguin punched Furry Brady in the face, which made the man's flipper smell bad for 100 years. This is also the reason why there's stuffing out of his face. # Whenever a person looks at it, it reminds them of how ugly Brady is. (Look at the current picture of Furry Brady) # Furry Brady fainted when it was forced to smell Brady's dirty armpits. # Brady will do anything for furry Brady, he's also ready to give up his shelter in the alleyways for Furry. # Once Brady was taking a shower in the sewers and Furry Brady saw him naked. # Furry Brady was once left in Brady's homeless shelter when he went to beg. Furry Brady left the homeless shelter and escaped. Brady spent 3 months looking for Furry Brady and eventually found him. Furry Brady commit suicide as soon as Brady's dirty flippers touched him. # Furry Brady has many nicknames like Sir Uglys A Lot, The Crazy Brady, and Stuffing Face. # Furry Brady's love interest is S.H.I.E.L.D'Nick Furry Plush but Nick furry always rejects him due to the fact that furry brady is very dirty and that plush toy is always kept under constant security. That made furry brady very depressed. # Furry Brady is the only thing Brady owns. # Furry Bradys location is currently unknown, rumour has it that Furry Brady killed himself because of Brady's horrible, dirty lucky Butt Cheek # Brady once took Furry Brady out for a date, But then Furry Brady killed him 20 seconds when they arrived at the Sewers. # Spotting Furry Brady today is extremely rare, it is an amazing %0.01 chance. Only 2 penguins have ever seen Furry Brady as of 2016. (Me being one of them. ;3) # When Furry Brady thinks of Brady, he pictures that he has an extremely bad habit of sniffing peoples armpits. (Which is true, no joke. 100% real) # When Furry Brady escaped Brady, 25th December 2015, he did drugs until he managed to get a job # Before the disappearance of Furry Brady, He was extremely Wealthy, as he lived a healthy lifestyle. He even got plastic Surgery to look like his true self. # Furry Brady is a weeb. (Lol no offence Brady) Furry Brady as of 2016 ------>--/\ AdolfCena takeover starts here Hey guys, it's me, AdolfCena. What's up? I'm here to take over this page real quick. Thanks. Category:Imaginary friends